


the DaveKITTY KAT

by nyehed



Category: Free!, Homestuck, twerking fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, NSFW, Swimming, Yaoi, eventual twerking, ill tag moar when i write more into it, something some something the something the JEAGER, totes nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehed/pseuds/nyehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when two highschools are forced together, many people and trolls meat. this is het story of dave stroder meetig a certian short troll and they fall in gb lu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it begINS

**Author's Note:**

> hi friend s this is my fidrt fan fiction so pls b nice i takje this work seriously thank and enjoy the katdave

your'e name is Karkat Vantaz and this is soopud. You are in highschool but not in YOURE higschool. Youare in a stuoid human highschook for human fuckasses. You and yoyr bff Gazee re walkin up to the school to start youe firs day. 

 

"tHis is so fuckign fuckass why do we ave to do this at the human school?"

")otHeRfUcKiNg" he replies with a big ol goofy smike on his high face.

You see your other friend kAnaya model walk twords yoy 

"KANAYS THIS IS SOI FUVJIN STUPID WHY DO AE HAVE TO WORJ WITH HUMAN ASSHOLED"

Kanaya loojs twords you with her red skirt and paps your ass. "We HavE To Go To SchOOl With the HumanS bEcaUsE Our School Has Been Blowed uO." The pices expains. 

"Oh YEAH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT BUT THIS OS STILL STUPIF"

"Cml down Karkat. Maybe Yoy Will Like Some Of The Human"

"I FUCKING DOUBT THAT" You beign to state but then yoy see HIM,

 

The coolkid.His Blonde luccious locks flow as he flips them. The record on his shirt shines at yoy, and you SWOON.

 

"WOwwiE!" you say as he turns around and you see his choice ass in those skinny jeans. Theyrent gay skinny like Eridams, but they are still so skinny that you can see the perfect outline of that boot a y hot AdMN1!!1/!

 

Kanaya Looks at the girl him who is walkinf wih him, bi is not as cool and has boobs and a book. Youy continue to gaze at the guy wiyh the glasses ass. But oH NO!?! A hand has reached that ass. A hand from he blue Glasses guy. The one they would call John Egbart,


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey so i got to write anothar chaptr cause i did moast f my homework already lol homwrok sucks i wish i was in a hicgsvhool au enjoyd

kARKAT STares in lust at the booty of teh blond e. Kanywa says we have to fo to the class. You secretly hope you can have th cool looking kid on you- you maen in your class.

 

You and the gren blood go to first periois. Maths. You too walk in and see some of your frionds. Sitt by a bunch of desks is NEpeta and vriSka, Tavross and TE2REZI. You get sweaty when u c ter4zi cuz u guys dated onec and it ended badly. You tri not tO look at her becausd you dont want to makej thing s awkward. You se emore pople. You see some stupod himans, You see the girl dave and Kanwya gets excite. The himan flower ays helo to kanaya and she blush. You also see the blue glasse and another glasses girl who looks like bleu gasse d guy excapt green. You als o see the red blonde cool kiddo with the but. Woa h. WOA H?/. WOOOAGAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHH. Damn motha fuckea be lookin fiiiiiine. You want to aproach him. BUTt the teacher says we hav ti take our seats that hed assifn. 

 

"Kanye Maryam?" He asks

"hellO." She says and takes the 1 seat.

"Ross Ladonwe"

"I am HerE." Ross says and takes hte seat next to Kanaya. Kanaya blush. Rosse blush. 

"oH NO" Hte teacher say. "WE HAVE TOW ROSSESS /!1!" he excallimed. 

"Actual y I"M TAVROSS,,,. ,.s.a, NOT ROSS" the bull sayd

"ok k cool" The tecach says. ""sit next to Vriaks.

"Oh nOES,," Tavross says but sigs next to the soider. 

"lol" vriska saya

"Joah ENBART" 

"EHrer!" the blue boy says and takes a seat. 

now you know his name...,/

"TE452zi POPE" the teacher askd

"H7RE9" SHE cackled and sits next to joah. 

"KarkaT CANTAS" teahcer asks you?

"ITS VANTAS FUCKASS" you screa m and sit down. shit. T4R7zi is in front of you, what i she talks to u? Oh noes, you think. Oh hell noes. 

"Dave Strider" The teacher says. 

"yo" Says the blonde ass youve been looking at for since the begining of the year, he sits down next yo tou. 

 

Daveis looks twords you. "Hey i'm Gave."

"SCREE FUCKASS" you scream lustfully bak at him, 

"sup" he says and does the nod of the sup head. His hair twinkles on the sunlight of the room. WOaH hes even hotter up close. 

 

You want to say moar to him, but then tye t6R9ZI turns around. She cackles at the cool kid. Oh no. IS she trying to steal youe man already ? 

 

"H%Y C99L K7D" SHE CACKL3D

"hi sory i am gay"

"DA55IT" she says in defeet and looks away. 

"wait ur GAY??!2!?" I ASK. 

"yea im totes gay it run in the family." He exclaim. "My bro and my brother are gays a d my twin sister ova thur is a girl gay, a lesbean." He points to rossse; 

"Oh thATS COOL" yoyu yell "AL TROLLS ARE GAY" 

"really? " he asks

"Well NOT REALLY WE DONT CARE IF YOUR A BOY OR A GIRL WE JUST LIKE TO GT INTO PNATS IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. EVE N THROUGH FIENDSHIO AND HATES." you explain

"Cool." Dave says. He was just about to ontinue when all of a sudden, Blue gLASSES ATTACKS!!?!?!"!!"!"!   
THR BOOTY

"JOhn what r u din?" Davs asks

"I wany u back Davis" He says

"But egnerD WE BROKE UO and im ovr u"

"darn" johnathin says. "I still want u thoi"

"2 bad bb" dae replies. "Im so tote ovr u that i can move on whenever i want to" He says 

 

omg. Drama bomb. 

 

"Hey Katcar wanna go make out?" the dave said

"WAIT FUK WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I said do u wanna go ditch this class and go make out"

"hell YES" I say. Davi takes my hand and we leave the oom. 

 

We enter the boys bathroom and dave drags me intoa stall. 

"Woah DAVE R U SHRE ABOUT THSI" i ask

"Ive been wnting this for a long time" dav says

"DaVE IVE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES" 

"yeah but i have to prove that i m over john and you have nice lips and like boys so ets go"

"LOL K" you say abd the dave takes your lips into his. 

 

"WAIT DAVID" you sy "uR JUST USING E TO GET OVER JONHATHAN" 

"shh kar cak no i just ,et you but i care bout you will you be my new gay boyfriend?" He preposed

"CAN I TOUGCH YOUR BUTT?" I ask

"sure babe" 

"OK THEN YES" you say and grope his kickin' booty anf make ut with his blonde face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie i know things r movig a biit fast but i just want them to kiss already omg i love dvekat i might br able to start thenext chaptr tonit but idke so enkoy.


	3. out of the closet + into the pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davis and karkay are boyfriends and meet up w their friends to tell the world of their gay

//TIME SKIP TO LUNCH OERIOD//

David and Karkatton walk int o the lunch room and meet up with thwir friends. 

"Ok Karkat all of my friends are already sirrin with your friends lets all tell tem we're gay boyfriends"

"okay" Karkart says and crab walks to the table. 

 

Karkar aproaches Kanye Maryam and Ross first. 

"hay so me and dave r gay nao"

"Nice Job Me And ross Are Space Lesbians Now"

Ross looks at Kanye "No were that cooking spice"

"Paprika?"

"ye" says rose

"cool" you repli

 

next you see the rest of your friends and a few humans talking to tem. Vriska is trying to seduce the blue glassesed douche. You can kinda heer them...

"Joan u want sum dick" says the sp8d8r

"no vickra im not a homosexual"

"d88888888mn" she says, defeated.

you see your other friends but they dont matter. Yu get up onto the tabel in crab. you scree to get hte attention. 

"SCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"mmh whatcha say" asks equius sassily

"ME AND DAVIS ARE BOYFRIENDS CAUSE WE MADE OUT IN THE BATHROOM" you say

"WGHAT?@??! B#@!:!@?@#" ASKs the blue glasses and another glasses. She glasses are neon the green. Se looks like girl blue glasses but more of a nerd lol

 

"JAYDEN AND JOAHN NO DONT GET PISSED OFF AT MY BOYFRIND"

"but :) dave :) im :) in :) love :) with :) you:) " the dog smiles

"same" john says bluely

"Yea but im totes over bpth of you and i gotta move on"

"YEAH FUK OFF OF MY MAN" 

"But if you still love me d8 th e crow version of me" dave says and points to the gay bird. "Yo Davesprire cum ovr hurr" 

"K" says gay bird dave. as he floats over

"JOhn and jade want to date me but im already dating karkat so they will have to fight to the death 4 ur heart." dav states,

"wait but-" 

"no butts these are the rules of love" dave inturpts. "waht will the competition be?"

Joan and Jad look at eachother. 

"Gay Swimming." the both say ay the same time.

"OHHHHHHHHHH SHITS GON GO DOWWWNWNNNN" says Nepeta shippingly.


	4. Part of da gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this schools got a gang yo

Feferi walks with her cooler than her, 10x moar gangsta, sister beside the pool. Ferari sees the gay swim practice take place and secretly wishes she could join the gay swim team. She sees her BFF --Eridan on the team and wishes she sould swim with him, but she is not gay and it goes against the family buisness. Eridan is gay because he wears alot of skinny jeans and competes in the gay swimming. He is 160% gay and you support him 4 dat. Meenahwhile, yhe gangsta mermaid tries to get your attention. 

"This one is for the boys with the booming system Top down, AC with the cooling system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe"

"Y-es dear sister" 

"I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh" 

"Meenah i need to tell you som------------e thing" you sai

"Wachau wanna kno lil pimp"

"I want to join the swim team"

"what u sayin? U wanna join DAT muthafuckin bitch ass booty hoe swim team?" Meenah laughs. You thought she could be nice about this, but it turns out she's being a little meenah than you thought she would be.

"WHY YOU WANNA JOIN DAT MUTHA FUCKIN SHIT YOU KNO TJAT AINT IN OUR FAMILY CODE CAUSE WE PIECES BE 799%% GANGSTA WE RUN THIS CREW LIKE DA FOURTH OF JULY MOTHA FUCKA YOU CANT STOP US AINT NO HOES GONNA HOLD US DOWN WIH SWIMMIN JUST CAUSE WE GLUBBIN SEA DWELLAS WE STILL GOTTA KEEP SHIT SHIP SHAPE IF WE GOTTA BE BLOOD HIGHER THAN MAKARAS YOU GOT DAT LITTLE HOE YOU AINT GON SWIM NOMORE CAUSE YOU GOTTA TAKE OVA THIS HOOD WHEN I GROW UP YOU HEARIN WHAT IM GLUBBIN AT YA MUTHA GULBBA?" 

FErari sighs "okay M-eaner" she says. 

"Good little glubba" meena says. 

"glub?" asks fer?

"I get it cracking like a bad back. Bitch talking she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat I'm Angelina, you Jennifer Come on bitch, you see where Brad at Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses Yeah they know what this is, giving this the business Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman Bitches play the back cause they know I'm the front man Put me on the dollar cause I'm who they trust in Ayo SB, what's the fucks good? We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish A bitch would. 

Now you go" she says. "We hve to beat Kanye in the rap battle to shpw her who runs this mutha glubbin hood."

Ferari starts to rap backup for meen "You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid) You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid) You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid) You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)"

"Good job lil pimp" Meenar says and climbs into Ferarri and drives to their big ass but (also ghetto) house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got to publish a chaptar x2 today cause i didnt have gay swim team practice woo enjoay!! 


	5. pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and jaiden go to the pool to win davesprites heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone thank you for reading im sooo happy my fic is gettin hits and thanks for everyone wo left nice comments but now this fic will continue with swimming animes.

Dave karkat johnny jadydn and davespite go down tpo the schools pool after school. They see it is gay swim practice time. If they dont want to disturb the teem, they hve 2 use the other side of the pool. 

"k guys u gotta wrm up for your competition." 

"Ok but youre going down" Jhonny boy says as he takes off his shirt and pants witha bathingsuit.  
on.

"Dont count on it. Birddave's Heart will be MINE" says Jaden Smih as she takes off her shirt to reveal the bathing suit. They are about to hop in the pool when":

 

"NO STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS WATER" screams Haruchan. 

"he doesnt even go here" Karkat screed. 

"I LOVE THIS WATER STAY THE FUK AWAY FROM IT JESUS CHRIST ITS MY BAE" He said and spripped out of his bathing suit anf jumped into the water. Haru grabbed himself under the water. "mmph girl your so WET arent you?" he whispers. He fills his mouth with pool water then swallows. "Im gonna swallow it all cause your so wet for me babe you little slut." 

"What the fuck" asks davesprite

"Lets just go to thr other side of the pool and let haru and his girl have some alone time" Johnny says

"i agre" Jaden smith states and they walk over to the other side.. 

 

JOhn and mr. Smith take off their cothes again. 

"Im gonna destroy you and wim davesprite all to myself" joan says.

"oh no thats what you think.. but-"

"BLACK" KARKAT SCREAMs

"wut" they all say

"YOU GUYS ARE BLACK"

"bae dont be racist" dave says

"NO O I MEEN THE RELATIONSHIP. THEY H8 EACHOTHER BUT WANT TO GET IN EACHOTHERS PANTIES." Kkokat explains. 

"lolno karkat were cousins" jade sa

"i wanna fuck you so hard right now" john says

"actually me 3 i wanna hate fuck you so hard cause of all this sexual tension."

"ok so u guys are kissmessissessissiesss now"

"k cool but im still gonna win daves heartplayer"

"DID SOMEONE SAY HEARTPLAYER?@?@" an anime says 

"DID SOMEWWONE SAY SEXUAL TENSION?!?!?" /? A merfag says. 

 

You see the Dirkadirk and Eridamn in their swim suits and theyre all hot and anime from all of the swim. 

"I need to bathroom" davis states 

"k" you say as hte bae leves

"who r u" I ask the animeshaded man

"your brother in law" he says

"lolWUT" you ask?!??

"YOU ARE DATING THE YUNGEST STRIDER" dirk asks

"yeS FOR LYK 1 DAY LOL" you reply. 

"k u guise r gon get married i ship it so hrd" Dirk says

"k cool" you reply, but menahwhile...

 

"WWE CANT HAWV ANY MORE SEXUAL TENSION AT THIS POOL" ERIDORK states 

"but why?" the smith cousins ask

"BECAUSE OF HARU AND SHARK BOY AND ME AND THAT OTHER LOWWBLOOWWD"

"wait what" johny asks

"Me and sollux craptor are swwwimming rivals I have to kick his arse and make sure he gets kicked off the team cause hes such alowwbloodded asshole whos hot"

"lol k so we cant swim here?" 

"nosrry and i gtg anyway i have to go try to rip off one of Sollux's dicks nao"

Eriglub leavves abd the smith twins look at eachother

"what did he mean two dicks/?"

"idk tolls are fuvked uo lol"

"yea but im still gonna win over davesprite'

"over my dead body" john says and starts to hatefuck jaden smith behind the diving boards. 

 

"So when r you gonna cum in dave i mean come over to the Strider household to meet your future in laws?" Dirka asksa

"idk when Davis invites me.I dont want to intrude on htis cause i reely like daveid." Karkat says shyly. 

:Its OKA Y" dirk ays "BRO HAS TO MEET YOU"

"bRO?" you ask

"YES HES THE FATHER OF SIRTDERS AND YOU MUST MEET MOM TOO SHE IS OUR MOTHER. AND I THINK MY LITTLE SISTER IS DATING YOUR TROLL FRIEND."

"YES ROSS IS WITH THE KANYE" 

"PERFECT" he says. "U AND KANYEA CAN CUM OVER TONITE AFTER MY ANIME PRACTICE" Dik says. "I SHPULD ALSO BRONG MY KAWAII BOYFRIEND TO SARCIFICE I MEAN SHOW TO BROSEF STRIDER"

"CCOOL" you say. You wait untill the practice ends ad DIrk drives you and Dave to the strider house.


End file.
